


Know Your Enemy.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Poker, Strip Poker, allen playing cards, guess, kanda losing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Kanda is the type of person who holds his honor so high that it pretty much means he's doomed at cards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _D. Gray-man, Kanda/Allen: strip poker - I’m not cheating, you just suck at this._

**Title:** Know Your Enemy.  
**Fandom:** D.Gray-man.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Allen, Kanda.  
**Summary:** Kanda is the type of person who holds his honor so high that it pretty much means he's doomed at cards.  
**Rating:** pg.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _D. Gray-man, Kanda/Allen: strip poker - I’m not cheating, you just suck at this._

**Know Your Enemy**

He cuts through the cards easily enough, still smiling. Few things bother Kanda as much as a smile does, and Allen moves the cards easily enough that he doesn't have to see.

Kanda makes a sound that it's like a growl, his eyebrow twitching, but he's the honorable sort that would never _ever_ make it alive in the kind of games Allen plays, so he stands up, cursing as he takes off his shirt and throws it at Allen's face.

“Fucking cheating sprout,” Kanda grows, sitting down again.

Allen looks at him up and down for a moment, because he can and because it'll annoy Kanda even more and because hell, there's nothing better to do. And he's even being nice, not playing all the tricks he knows.

“I'm not cheating,” Allen says, because he isn't. Knowing how to count the cards isn't cheating per se, he doesn't think. It's just taking advantage of being good with numbers, if anything. “It's not my fault you suck at this.”

“What,” Kanda starts, the dangerous glint in his eyes that means that now, this is, actually serious. “Did you say, Sprout?”

“You heard me,” and he keeps on smiling, his bluff complete.

“ _Deal_ ,” Kanda growls, and Allen smiles as he deals.

So really, nothing to lose. Except for his clothes, that is which, again. Will be nothing but Kanda's fault for accepting his challenge.

He's feeling, perhaps, a little bit evil but then again, he's sure that Kanda will learn a thing or two.

Perhaps.


End file.
